Garment information clips have been previously known and used. U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,940, for example, discloses a molded plastic garment hanger which includes a web-like clip-mounting member which exposes a single edge onto which an information clip can be secured. The information clip of the hanger disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,940 is intended to be easily removably and therefore, the hanger offers no element or feature to prevent or discourage information clip removal. Such easily removable information clips are satisfactory for some applications; however, in view of the small size of the clips, which can be readily swallowed, and with increased concerns about child safety, especially when such garment hangers are taken home with a purchased product, it becomes important to provide a garment hanger which prevents the accidental removal of a secured information clips. In addition, where such clips can provide price information, it is  desirable to prevent intentional removal, to minimize possible fraudulent interchange of clips. 
There are a number of hangers that have been developed to have lockable information clips. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,096,101 and 5,199,608 both disclose garment hangers having lockable information clips. The garment hangers disclosed in these two patents include elements which discourage, but do not prevent, removal of a secured information clip. In this design, the information clip can be removed from the securing ridge of the clip holder by pulling the side walls apart with respect to one another, against the inherent resiliency urging them to the relaxed position, sufficiently for each respective locking finger to clear a respective portion of the securing ridge. This prior art structure discourage, but does not prevent removal of the information clip by somewhat inhibiting access to the lower edges (foremost edges) of the side walls of the clip, by means of a concealing ridge. 
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a garment hanger adapted to receive an information clip and both discourage and prevent its accidental and/or intentional removal from the hanger. 